don't play in the dark
by Rider Vincent
Summary: first try if you like it tell me


Paste your docum

Don't Play in the Dark

"It all started a year ago today on my best friends birthday. We're both into horror movies and games. One day we decided to make a movie of our own but we didn't have a camera so for his birthday I got him one. He also got a new 3Ds game called, Don't play in the dark. The game play was great. We felt as if the enemies were watching us, through the screen but it was a horror game so we didn't see anything wrong with it.

(I know you people reading this are walking around saying "you're dead. It's obvious the game's haunted. Well I'm alive, no creepy dolls without eyes that's blood stained appeared. No one gave it away for free. The game was used and no one acted weird at the time of it being bought. It cost $29.99. Someone just didn't want it. Ok? Good.)

We couldn't believe how fun the game was. About half way through the first town the MCPs started acting different. Most of them started saying, "Don't play in the dark." We instantly saw what the creators did laughed and shut out all light as physically possible for 4:30 P.M. and kept on playing.

"Close enough to dark right Danny?" I asked.

"Ya Josh." Danny said

The next MCP said, "Not alone not Fucking alone."

The game was rated M so this wasn't weird, I mean the creators wanted to scare people. It didn't work with us. I decided to go get my backpack leaving the door open as I left the room. The hallway light was on and it shinned into Danny's room. I came back with my notebook and pencil in hand. We started brainstorming ideas for our movie we were going to make.

"I got it." I said. "We get a game and it's evil and it drives us insane. By the end I kill myself and you go insane. The game goes to a new person and it claims another life."

"It's cliché, but just about everything has been done, original ideas are hard to come by now. All and all it's a good place to start." Danny said.

It took a few months but we made the script and got everyone in our school to agree to be in it. We had the AV club handle the equipment. Two months after starting we started shooting.

Our movie started with us playing video games and drinking coke. He was dominating me at Halo. We were talking about games that we liked and he told me about a game he just got for the Ps2. He said it was awesome and I should come over tomorrow to try it out. So after school the next day Danny and I met up with our other two friends Jared and Darrel. We went over to his house and we all started up the game. We were unstoppable no one could kill us. We played until shadows danced across the room. Then we all went home.

On the way home I started seeing the video game characters but I dismissed it. Over the next couple weeks we would do the same things play until late at night, go home sleep, and meet up after school, play games. The characters started haunting us. One day Jared was killed by a sniper.

"Fuck." He said. "I hate damn snipers in video games. I'm going home see you tomorrow."

We waved and five minutes later I left.

As Jared headed home he saw the characters of the last level he ignored them because this went on daily for us. He saw the very sniper that killed his character and as you can guess bam. I found Jared coughing up blood a minute later and screamed for help. He said the sniper got him twice and died.

We didn't touch the game for three weeks. Finally we wanted revenge on the son of a bitch that killed his character (remember this is an emotion our movie characters has). We killed the sniper but Darrel died by being stabbed in the back by our enemy. A couple hours later he died again the same way and headed home.

As Darrel was heading home he saw the characters. One was watching him. Then it started to follow him. Darrel became scared and took off running. The character ran after him and pulled out a dagger. Darrel screamed for help but the people who came thought he just wanted attention. Then some guys from school came out and grabbed him. They tried to calm him down but failed. Some girls came out they were gathering around him even some adults did. Blood started to seep through his shirt he coughed up blood and fell to the ground. The screams of the women were heard through the city. The men were silent. Someone called 911 but they were too late. (Reminder to some still movie)

Months later we played again we saw two characters that looked like Jared and Darrel. But it was a game. We got near the end of the game but one of us had to sacrifice themselves to save the other so I had my character die. The credits showed for the game and it said congrats gamer you have gone insane.

That night we had dreams. Danny was in a room with the four avatars for us who played his was the only sparred he watched as we were killed over and over all night as they said, "You are all alone, all alone, all alone." My dream was of me sitting in a black room with a table in front of me with a gun on it. Directly ahead was a TV with my three best friends. Jared was shot. "End it and change their fate. It's your fault they have to die." Bam! Darrel fell. "One left it's your fault. Change fate and end it. Your fault." The gun was cocked. I grabbed the one in front of me and screamed, "Stop tormenting me!" Bam! The gun fell to the ground as my blood stained the table.

Over the next couple of days the characters appeared more often even though we stopped playing the game. Our dreams replayed every night becoming worse more vivid every day until we lost it. During class the characters were everywhere. They now spoke to us. "One left. All alone. Alone, one alone in this big world." That's what Danny heard. I heard, "End it and change fate, one more chance to live, die, end, fate, Fear f-f-fear fear fate, fear fate." The more they talked the more they changed. Their faces became black and their eyes became red they crew claws and fur. Finally I puked. (I wasn't acting school food). I was sent to the nurse and we faked me jumping off the roof. Danny went insane trying to warn about the game and the credits rolled. (Why am I telling you this well you don't need to know the story of the movie but trust me you want to know some of this.)

After finishing the movie we started back on Don't Play in the Dark. We played all through the summer. They started to say things that didn't seem right even for the game.

"Don't play in the dark." "Don't play alone." "I didn't listen." "I played alone." "In the dark." "I should've listened." "I didn't listen Danny, I played alone." (He used his name not weird there.) "Stop playing now." "Why won't you listen?" ten months after he got the game he started to shut people out. He stopped talking to every body. I was his best friend and he wouldn't let me in. he went straight home and to his room locked the door the light came on until 10:30 every night. Two days ago he called me and sounded scared I told him I'm coming over and I'll be there soon. Ten minutes later his mom let me in and I went to hid\s room he let me in ant tolled everything that happened over the last eight weeks.

He said that the game knew him. "Danny I was just like you, I played games and watched horror movies whenever possible. I played alone in the dark. I lost." "Don't play alone in the dark or game over." "Curiosity kills more than just the cat." "Curiosity kills at night alone in the dark." "Curiosity kills you." "October 9th. 10:35.00.95 P.M. curiosity killed you Danny."

After the last line he turned pale. It was then I noticed the faint smell of vomit and saw his blood stained sheets. Then he spoke his last words. "I'm sorry I messed up and if I'm alone tomorrow I'll lose everything come back please." He said.

"I swear I will." I said.

I should've taken the game with me. The next day I went back and his mom let me in. I went to his room and saw his window was broken. On the glass stained in blood was the message. **October 9****th****. 10:35.00.95 P.M. Curiosity killed Danny.** I saw his 3ds on the ground charging I wanted to run but I had to know what he was playing. I picked up the system and on the screen I read. **I told you not to play alone in the dark.** I dropped the system and stumbled back I hit his camera. It was recording and charging. There was a piece of paper under it.

-Josh I didn't tell you everything and if you knew it might cause you to play in the dark. It knew you too. If I'm not there when you read this in the house smash the game and take the camera to the cops, it's my final wish please do it. It's too late for me.

I grabbed his baseball bat took out the game and as tears came to my eyes I smashed it to a million pieces then I destroyed the system so the data can't be used. I screamed in frustration, anger, fear. His mom ran in. I turned and she saw the window and read the words."

"Is that all son."

The sirens of the cop cars blasted in my ears. I watched the tape three times our conversation. I leave he plays in the dark the picture becomes pixilated. Black, white and gray impossible to see anything. Glass shattering, screaming, then clear, the picture is back and he's gone.

"Curiosity claims another life."

"What?"

"The final bosses name was Curiosity."

I looked at the cop and whispered, "Don't play in the dark. Not alone. Curiosity kills at night alone n the dark."

I watched our movie and Danny was gone. Some new kid was there. In his place I have proof that something horrible happened I don't know what but I do know this.

**You cannot run from your curiosity, because it is always there. Curiosity is Human Nature.**

ent here...


End file.
